


Stirred, Not Shaken

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: You need to stir the pot, sometimes  Femslash.





	Stirred, Not Shaken

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

TITLE: Stirred, Not Shaken   
AUTHOR: Teanna road kill: http://gatefiction.com/teanna   
ARCHIVE: Please ask, thanks   
DISCLAIMER: Bla bla Aaron Sorkin etc   
CATEGORY: Girls who like girls   
RATING: PG13 or so  
SPOILERS: Set during "The Crackpots and These Women"   
SUMMARY: You need to stir the pot, sometimes   
NOTES: A Wing Swing fic - I got Mandy/Zoey. More notes below 

\---

**Stirred, Not Shaken by Teanna**

One beer, and Mandy's following CJ around like some little dog. Sure, she had the beer before the party even started, and real fast too, but working in the West Wing is still so new and nerve-wracking.

CJ huddles close to Josh and Toby: their elbows form a wall, a triangle, a little space for just the three of them. CJ leans her head to one side (Mandy thinks she does this to make herself appear shorter, for the men), Josh is looking pale, but tries to smile, and Toby... She had her revenge, tonight, after all this time. She finally got to him, payback for all the times he screwed her over, during the campaign.

It's not Josh, tonight; it's certainly not Toby, but Mandy has to, she just has to, get close to CJ, and so she walks up to them, she ignores the way they look at her, she crams inside the wall of arms and elbows, she is in.

Toby shifts on his feet, looks this way and that.

"I gotta..." and he leaves, he goes to sit on a couch, and he won't look at Mandy.

CJ's ignoring her, too, she keeps talking to Josh about crabs, of all things. Mandy, needing her attention, desperate for a look, a word, desperate for Josh to see that hey, Mandy cannot be ignored - Mandy speaks.

"I thought you were talking about wolves tonight."

CJ gives her this cool, quick glance.

"I am capable of changing the subject. Mandy."

Josh looks over Mandy's head, and the way people around them shift, subtly, tells Mandy that the President is arriving. Or Leo: he sometimes has more weight than the President.

"I have to..." and he gives CJ, and CJ alone, this apology, with his eyes. She smiles at him and as he walks by her, touches his arm lightly. His lips form the words "thank you": they speak without words.

"Do you sleep with him?" says Mandy, because she can take only so much. She didn't mean to be loud - but a couple of people turn their heads. Toby, on his couch, turns his head.

"I need more beer," says CJ. She pretends she didn't hear. She still doesn't look at Mandy. She just turns on her heel and walks into the kitchen.

Mandy pursues her. Naturally. She catches up with CJ in the kitchen, by the fridge. CJ leans in to grab a beer. Mandy ignores the girl, Zoey, who's by the stove making chili. She puts a hand on CJ's wrist, not lightly. CJ spins, comes face to face with Mandy, finally *looks* at Mandy.

"Take your hands off me," and her voice is cold.

"You're a fake, CJ, a big fat fake, and you know it. You can screw all the men in that room, I'm sure you have, but you kissed *me*. You kissed *me* in that hotel room. And you *liked* it."

There is a light gasp, but not from CJ. Zoey. Mandy spares the girl a quick look out of the corner of her eye. She'll live.

CJ shakes her head.

"Mandy. Mandy Mandy Mandy. We kissed once, after the election, when we were all so crazed and we thought it was a whole new world and for a minute, I loved you because I loved the whole damn world, and I could have fucked the bell boy, for all I cared. Now, if you can't get over something that happened years ago, well, that's not my problem."

"You don't know what you're missing."

CJ smiles.

"Hell, Mandy, I've had women before. I went to college, just like you. But unlike you, I got over it. See, once you realise you can have anyone you want, you get a little picky."

She shakes off Mandy's now limp hand.

"But I guess you wouldn't know about that."

"Bitch."

CJ walks to the kitchen door.

"Don't think I don't know what you did to Toby today. Do it again and see if you get to keep your job."

CJ turns, to leave, and then she sees Zoey. She is surprised; her mouth forms an "oh"... but then she just smiles quickly at the girl, shrugs, and leaves.

After all, CJ won the fight, so Mandy gets to do the cleanup.

She clears her throat.

"We're just drunk. Forget it, Zoey."

Zoey just looks at her with big eyes. Mandy doesn't think she's ever had a boyfriend.

"Worried about college?"

"No. Not really," says Zoey, and she tries not to squeak.

"Yeahm well..." Mandy gestures at the door. Takes a step.

"Mandy?"

"Yeah?"

"So... are you...?"

"No." Automatic. And too fast.

Mandy tries to think of words that will get her out of this conversation, out of this kitchen. But then she looks at Zoey again. The girl isn't disgusted, or upset. Or maybe she is, but that's not the important thing. Mandy looks into those big, innocent eyes, and reads... curiosity.

Oh.

And so she does the only thing that she can think of: she walks up to Zoey and she's pushing her against the wall and she's kissing her. Softly at first, closed mouth, but then harder, insisting - and Zoey opens her mouth.

It's not the greatest kiss: it's nothing like the one with CJ, but then Mandy isn't attracted to Zoey. It is, however, a good kiss, a nice kiss. Zoey must have had an unofficial boyfriend, at some point.

But then she feels Zoey's hand on her breast, and she breaks the kiss.

"Drunk. Too drunk," she says in an offhand manner, to make sure Zoey doesn't read too much into what just happened.

Zoey looks stunned.

"You need to stir the chili."

"Huh?"

"Stir. It's gonna burn, otherwise."

Mandy gestures at the bowl of chili, and Zoey turns, while smoothing down her hair, to her cooking.

Mandy walks out of the kitchen, leans against the wall. What a day - CJ, Toby, Zoey. Two out of three, huh.

Sam walks past.

"Hey, Mandy. How was your day?"

She smiles, shrugs. Joins him.

"Oh, I made quite the stir."

"A usual day for our Mandy, then."

She smiles as they walk back to the party.

FINIS


End file.
